greenpandaplushesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bomb (Angry Birds)
Note: This is not the EXACT same Bomb from the Angry Birds franchise. This is a slightly different version. Note #2: If you are looking for Bob-Omb, a bomb in the Koopa Troop, click here. This article is about the Angry Bird, Bomb. Bomb is a character in GreenPandaPlushes. He is a side protagonist in the Angry Birds series and a supporting protagonist in Plush Pirate Adventures. He works at the Plush Pirates. He is voiced by GreenPandaGamer. Family, Friends and Affiliations Plush Pirate Adventures Universe * Matilda (best friend) * Red (best friend) * Chuck (best friend) * The Blues (best friends) * Hal (friend) * Bubbles (friend) * Stella (friend) * Terence (friend) * Firebomb Bird (alternate universe counterpart) * Pig (enemy) * Bow Pig (enemy) * Mustache Pig (enemy) * Helmet Pig (enemy) * King Pig (enemy) * Mailman Pig (enemy) * Chef Pig (enemy) * Cupid Pig (enemy) * Construction Pig (enemy) * Leprechaun Pig (enemy) * Reindeer Pig (enemy) * Pumpkin Pig (enemy) * Winter Pig (enemy) * Panda (friend) * Ridges (friend) * Skunk (friend) * Captain Jackrabbit (friend) * Narrator/Shopkeeper/Turtle (friend) * Sailor Mickey (enemy) Other Universes * Mario (friend) * Luigi (friend) * Yellow Toad (friend) * Blue Toad (friend) * Toad (friend) * Toadette (friend) * Toadsworth (friend) * Captain Toad (friend) * Peach (friend) * Daisy (friend) * Rosalina (friend) * Yoshi (friend) * Bowser (enemy) * Bowser Jr. (enemy) * Kamek (enemy) * Koopa Troop (enemy) * Wario (enemy, later turns into friend) * Waluigi (enemy, later turns into friend) * Donkey Kong (friend) * Diddy Kong (friend) * Toon Link (friend) * Toon Zelda (friend) * Ganondorf (enemy) * Sonic (friend) * Tails (friend) * Dr. Eggman (enemy) * Kirby (friend) * Meta Knight (ally) * King Dedede (enemy) * Pikachu (friend) * Tyrunt (friend) * Chespin (enemy) * Victini (friend) * Vaporeon (enemy) * Turtwig (enemy, later becomes friend) * Creeper Bros. (enemy) * Skellie (enemy) * Spike (enemy) Powers and Abilities Bomb, like all of the other Angry Birds, can fly. Using a slingshot increases his strength while flying. Exclusive to him, Bomb can also blow up. However, after blowing up/exploding, Bomb gets very tired. It is only used as a last resort option. Also, like the other Birds, Bomb does not have any arms or legs. So he moves around hopping/jumping. He is the second strongest of the Angry Birds as well (after Terence who is the first). Personality Bomb, like Chuck is usually a calm and relaxed character. He also likes to have fun. As the strongest, Bomb likes to exercise, too, mostly with Chuck (the jock of the group). It is shown Bomb can cook, as well, but doesn't cook very often as Matilda, who is the new chef. Sometimes, when serious and angry, he can be seen as one of the more hot-headed Angry Birds. Image Gallery Trivia * His favorite color is black. * He is one of the wisest characters in the series. * His ability to blow up is like a self-destruct.